criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dean Norris
|birthplace = South Bend, Indiana |family = Jack B. Norris Rosemarie Norris Two unnamed sisters Unnamed maternal grandparents Bridget Norris Five unnamed children |yearsactive = 1981-present }} Dean Norris is an American actor well known for his portrayal of DEA Agent Hank Schrader in Breaking Bad. Biography Norris was born in South Bend, Indiana, on April 8, 1963. His parents were Jack and Rosemarie Norris, both of whom are now deceased. He attended Clay High School, where he was a member of the cast of the WNDU-TV/JA show Beyond Our Control. He later graduated from the school in 1981 as valedictorian. Then, Norris was accepted into and attended Harvard College, majoring in social studies, and graduated in 1985. In addition, he attended the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, a drama school in London, England, UK, for one full year. In his career, Norris starred in the TV show Tremors and the biography film Without Limits. He also made guest-star appearances in TV shows, including NYPD Blue, The X-Files, The West Wing, Criminal Minds, and Lost; and has roles in feature films, including Gattaca and Terminator 2: Judgment Day. He later had his breakthrough role as DEA agent Hank Schrader on Breaking Bad, which he played from 2008 to 2013. On Criminal Minds Norris portrayed Detective John Barton in the Season Five episode "...A Thousand Words". Filmography *Under the Dome (2013-2015) as James 'Big Jim' Rennie (? episodes) *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (2015) as Le Loup *Sons of Liberty (2015) as Ben Franklin (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *American Dad! (2014) as Head of Security (voice) *Men, Women & Children (2014) as Kent Mooney *Small Time (2014) as Ash Martini *The Counselor (2013) as Buyer *Breaking Bad (2008-2013) as Hank Schrader (62 episodes) *The Frozen Ground (2013) as Sgt. Lyle Haugsven *Whitney (2013) as Wayne *Key and Peele (2012) as Mexican Drug Cartel Leader *Eagleheart (2012) as Deke *Body of Proof (2012) as Special Agent Brendan Johnson (2 episodes) *Get the Gringo (2012) as Bill *The Mentalist (2011) as Sgt. Don Henderson *Castle (2011) as Captain John Davis *CSI: NY (2011) as IAB Lt. Mitchell Adler *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Bob Kentner *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004-2011) as Phil Baker/Bob Durham (4 episodes) *Prom (2011) as Frank Prescott *Vergiss nie, dass ich Dich Liebe (2011) as Terry *Off the Map (2011) as Morris Cooper *The Defenders (2011) as Donnie Barrett *Fairly Legal (2011) as Coach Gardner *The Whole Truth (2010) as Mike Taylor *How Do You Know (2010) as Softball Coach *The Good Guys (2010) as Pike *Chase (2010) as Sheriff Keagan *Medium (2005-2010) as Paul Scanlon/Det. Rickey (4 episodes) *Dark Blue (2010) as Cahill *Lie to Me (2010) as Dawkins *The Glades (2010) as Michael Nelson *Criminal Minds - "...A Thousand Words" (2010) TV episode - Detective John Barton *The Cleaner (2009) as Mr. Fisher *True Blood (2009) as Leon *Lost (2009) as Howard Gray *Breaking Bad: Original Minisodes (2009) as Hank Schrader (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) as Nelson (2 episodes) *Linewatch (2008) as Warren Kane *Bones (2008) as Don Timmons *Saving Grace (2008) as Ross Ford *The Unit (2007) as Supervisor Marsh (2 episodes) *The Heartbreak Kid (2007) as Jodi's Father *Evan Almighty (2007) as Officer Collins *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Vince (2 episodes) *Justice (2006) as Jack Clark *Nip/Tuck (2006) as Mark Noble *Just Legal (2006) as Judge *Windfall (2006) as Damien's Father (4 episodes) *Cold Case (2006) as Wayne Nelson *The West Wing (2005-2006) as Steve Hodder (2 episodes) *Little Miss Sunshine (2006) as State Trooper McCleary *Las Vegas (2005) as Ray Brennan *Mrs. Harris (2005) as Sporting Goods Clerk *American Gun (2005) as Terrence *Over There (2005) as Mr. Parker *Without a Trace (2005) as Officer Tim Orley *American Dreams (2002-2004) as Frank Moran (2 episodes) *LAX (2004) as Danny *Category 6: Day of Destruction (2004) as 747 Co-Pilot (uncredited) *Boston Legal (2004) as Byron Kaneb *Medical Investigation (2004) as David Weiner *Crossing Jordan (2004) as Liam Moore *NCIS (2004) as Gunnery Sergeant Vestman *Dragnet (2003) as Leon Tate *The Lyon's Den (2003) as Sherwin Williams *Tremors (2003) as W.D. Twitchell (13 episodes) *24 (2003) as General Bowden (2 episodes) *Philly (2002) as Detective Duffy *JAG (1995-2002) as Air Boss/Master Chief (3 episodes) *The District (2001) as Charles N. Burke *The One (2001) as Sgt. Siegel *Six Feet Under (2001) as Detective Shea *Boston Public (2001) as Matthew Gordon *The Cell (2000) as Cole *The Pretender (1997-2000) as Sheriff Whalen/Tommy Larson (2 episodes) *Sonic Impact (2000) as Agent McGee *3 Strikes (2000) as Officer Roberts *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1999) as Colonel Lawson/Spider (3 episodes) *Charmed (1999) as Collector #1/Dr. Stone *Nash Bridges (1997-1999) as Frank Maddigan/William Robard (2 episodes) *The Practice (1999) as Detective *Millennium (1999) as Del Boxer *Lansky (1999) as Naval Captain *Liars' Dice (1998) as Hodge *Walker, Texas Ranger (1998) as Deke Powell *ER (1998) as Clark *V.I.P. (1998) as Jackson Lasarr *Mr. Murder (1998) as Victor "Vic" Delorio (uncredited) *Without Limits (1998) as Bill Dellinger *The Negotiator (1998) as Scott *Starship Troopers (1997) as Commanding Officer *Gattaca (1997) as Cop on the Beat *On the Line (1997) as Manny Denikolas *Riot (1997) as Kalena (segment "Empty") *Dark Skies (1996) as Clayton Lewis *After Jimmy (1996) as Ray Johnson *Death Benefit (1996) as Rod Montgomery *Forgotten Sins (1996) as Detective Carl Messenger *Murder One (1995-1996) as Rusty Arnold (3 episodes) *It Came from Outer Space II (1996) as Dave Grant *Innocent Victims (1996) as Frank Sarezin *Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story (1996) as Detective Pike (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Number One Fan (1995) as Graham Chandler *The Marshal (1995) as Tyler Dumas *Money Train (1995) as Guard with Dooley *Fallen Angels (1995) as Allen *In the Line of Duty: Hunt for Justice (1995) as Levasseur *The X-Files (1995) as Marshal Tapia *Safe (1995) as Mover *Married with Children (1994) as Rodent *Lakota Woman: Siege at Wounded Knee (1994) as Red Arrow *The Last Seduction (1994) as Shep *NYPD Blue (1993-1994) as Father Jerry Downey (3 episodes) *Playmaker (1994) as Detective Marconi *Full Eclipse (1993) as Fleming *Jailbait (1993) as Hershiser (video) *The Firm (1993) as The Squat Man *Barbarians at the Gate (1993) as 1st Scientist *Homefront (1992) as Coworker #2 *Secrets (1992) as Henderson *The Lawnmower Man (1992) as The Director *Till Death Us Do Part (1992) as Matt Hobert *Locked Up: A Mother's Rage (1991) as Mike *Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) as SWAT Team Leader *Murderous Vision (1991) as Lieutenant Martin *When You Remember Me (1990) as Bill *Desperate Hours (1990) as Maddox *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) as SWAT Team Leader *Total Recall (1990) as Tony *Montana (1990) as Foreman *Hard to Kill (1990) as Det. Sgt. Goodhart *Family of Spies (1990) as Officer (uncredited) *Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) as Tim Cavanaugh *Beauty and the Beast (1989) as Biggs *Disorganized Crime (1989) as Deputy Joe *Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989) as Cop at Gym (uncredited) *Police Story: Gladiator School (1988) as Ralph Thomas *Leap of Faith (1988) as Richard *The Equalizer (1987) as Martin *Blind Alleys (1985) as Peter Brockway *Beyond Our Control (1981) as Ensemble 'SOUNDTRACK' *Eye of the Tiger (2011) - Breaking Bad - 1 episode (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People